Destiny
by ShannonLee26
Summary: Dana has a brother, but do any of the other Rangers have siblings? Takes place around the time of 'From Deep in the Shadows.' A Lightspeed Rescue fic.
1. Siblings?

Chapter One: Siblings?

"Carter!" I said into my phone.

"What is it, El?"

"Guess what?"

"What, Elizabeth?" I could tell my brother was getting impatient.

"I'm coming to see you!"

"When?"

"What's with the one word replies, Carter?"

"Sorry. I'm just busy."

"I'm coming in three days."

"I can't believe you are finally coming to visit me? I haven't seen you in forever."

"I know, I'm sorry. I've just been busy with work, little brother."

"You are ten months older."

"I know." I grinned. "I need to go. I have to pack."

"Bye, sis." I hung up on Carter.

Three days later I was packed and headed to Mariner Bay. Carter was going to meet me at the _beach_ for some odd reason.

"Ellie!" I heard behind me. I stood up to hug my younger brother. There was a girl standing behind him.

"This is my friend, Dana."

"Friend?" I asked.

"Shut up, Elizabeth. Dana, this is my older sister, Elizabeth."

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Carter gestured for Dana and I to follow him to a yellow car. I hopped in back and he drove to a tunnel. The tunnel went underwater. What the hell?

"Damn it, Carter. How could you not tell me?"

"Tell you what?" He asked.

"That you are a freaking ranger!"

"How does she know?" Dana whispered, but I heard her anyway.

"I'm observant. I notice everything. I also have a photographic memory and can put things together really well. I'm guessing you are pink and he's red."

"That is correct, Ms. Grayson." We had entered a room while I was yelling at my brother and an official-looking man was talking to me. "Welcome to the Aquabase, home of Lightspeed. I am Captain Mitchell."

"Elizabeth Grayson."

"Come on, El. Let's meet the rest of the team." He introduced me to Kelsey, Chad, and Joel, along with Ms. Fairweather. Then, alarms started going off.

"Ms. Grayson, report to the Captain's office." Captain Mitchell and Ms. Fairweather were in the office.

"Ms. Grayson, have a seat." I did as asked. " We would like to know if you would want a job here."

"A job?"

"You could be around your brother."

"What would I do?"

"Well, during the day, you would be my assistant, doing anything I need you to do. When needed, you would be the sixth ranger."

"You want _me_ to be a ranger."

"Yes, but I would prefer if you didn't tell anybody. Not even Carter."

"Alright, I'm in."

"Your first assignment is to follow the others and stop them. They can't kill the Titanium Ranger."

"Why not, sir?"

"No time. Just go. But make sure you are back before them." I grabbed the morpher and activated it before going to find my brother and his friends. I didn't even take care to look at what color I was.

"Stop!" I yelled once I was at the scene.

"Who are you?" my brother asked.

"I'm on your side. The captain sent me. He said to stop fighting the Titanium Ranger. Not to kill him."

"But…"

"Carter!" I heard the captain scream in his helmet. "You can trust her."

"Alright." My brother said as he called off the attack. "But this isn't over."

"That's one thing we agree on." The Titanium Ranger said. He looked at me with an odd look on his face before running off. The other rangers offered to drive me back to the base, but I declined.

"Captain!" I said into my helmet. "I'm going to go try to talk to him."

"Don't, Elizabeth. It's too dangerous."

"Why did you make us stop?"

"He's my son, Ryan."

"If he's your son, then he can't be evil. I'll be back in a few hours. Make up an excuse for why I'm not there."

"Be careful." I ran after Ryan. It wasn't long before I caught up with him.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the new ranger. I don't even know what color I am yet."

"Gold." I was surprised at this.

"Why are you here?"

"I know who you are, Ryan. Your father told me when he ordered me to tell the Rangers not to kill you."

"I have no father!"

"Ryan!" Dana ran in at that point. They fought and at one point she powered down. He held her by the neck, looking into her face.

"Mom?"

"Put her down!" Carter yelled as they ran into the area. Ryan dropped Dana and ran out. I followed and could hear them following behind me. We got to the cliff in time to see the Captain and Ryan tumble over the edge.

"Dad!" Dana whispered as he let go of the root.

"Don't. They can handle it." I grabbed her arm. I watched as Ryan also let go and morphed grabbing his father and taking the impact of the blow.

"Ryan." The captain said as his son walked away. I made to follow him, but Carter held up a hand.

"Let him go. He should come back eventually." I nodded and walked off. I got on my Rescue Racer and headed back to base. There, I powered down and changed my now-dirty clothes. I ended up in a black fitted t-shirt and skinny jeans with my black Converse.

"Hi, Carter." I said to my brother as he came into my room.

"Where did you go today?"

"Just out. I wanted to think about the Captain's offer." Carter raised an eyebrow. "He wants me to be his assistant."

"Oh. Are you going to accept?"

"Yeah. I missed my baby brother." He looked ready to reply, when the intruder alert went off.

"What the hell?" Carter said.

"I think its Ryan."

"How do you know about him?"

"Captain told me."

"Ah. Well, let's go." We walked to the Captain's office just in time to see Ryan walk out. He handed Ryan a silver box and told him to open it once he knew he was good. Then, I looked at him questioningly. He nodded and I followed Ryan.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Elizabeth Grayson. Sister of the Red Ranger."

"Ryan Mitchell."

"I know."

"Why are you following me?"

"Your dad asked me to keep an eye on you. Where are you going?"

"I don't know yet."

"Well, do you want me to drive you there?"

"Might as well." Grabbing the keys out of my pocket, I went to my car and hopped in.

"Can you take me to the park first?" I nodded and drove there. We saw a little boy, looking sad. Ryan walked over there. He talked to the boy and handed him a feather. There was a big grin on both their faces.

"Bus station?" I nodded again and started driving. On the way, my morpher beeped.

"Elizabeth, can you hear me?" Ryan looked at me quizzically as I replied.

"Yes, Captain."

"There's a demon. The others aren't doing good, but that's not what I need you for."

"I'm listening, sir."

"One of them released these feathers. Once the sun goes down, they will explode and kill anyone in the vicinity." My eyes widened. Ryan gave a feather to that boy. His did too, as the realization hit him.

"On it, sir."

"Let's go."

"You are her, aren't you?"

"If by her, you mean the gold ranger, then yes." We raced to find the boy, making it minutes before nightfall. Ryan ran out there immediately and seized the feather, throwing it. It exploded almost as soon as it hit the air. The family thanked him and he headed back to his bag. The silver box had fallen out of it. He gently opened the box and put on his Titanium morpher. I hopped out of the car.

"We need to find them." I ran to the warehouse they were being held. The captain told us their location.

Ryan morphed and so did I as we ran inside. He single-handedly made them leave, but didn't kill them.

"Ryan!" Dana said as he powered down.

"I'm fine, Dana." She hugged her brother.

"Who are you?" Joel asked.

"You'll find out someday." I grinned.

"Hey, Ry, ready to go back to the base?" he nodded and we walked back to my car, before driving to the base.

"Don't tell them who I am. Captain's orders." He nodded again.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Elizabeth." It was silent the remainder of the drive. I powered down when I got back to the base.

"Let's go report in." We walked back to the Captain's office.

"Nice work, Rangers. Go rest now. Elizabeth, could you take Ryan to a spare room? The one next to yours will work." I nodded and lead the Titanium Ranger to the room requested.

"Here we are."

"Thanks, Elizabeth." I nodded and headed into my room. I quickly fell asleep, but soon heard Ryan moaning in the next room. _It sounds like he's having a nightmare._ I think and get up to go check on him. I opened his door and sat down next to him.

"Ryan?" I whispered. After four times, he finally shot awake.

"Elizabeth?"

"Are you okay, Ryan?"

"Fine." He whispered as he got up and checked his back.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

"Ryan Mitchell, you will tell me what is wrong or I will tell your father."

"Fine, but you can't tell anyone."

"Deal."

"I had a dream. I was talking to Diabolico and he said I was a traitor. Then, he burned this into my back." He turned around and lifted his shirt. I gasped. "He said it would move up every time I morphed and when it reaches my neck…"

"Oh my god." I reached out and wrapped my arms around him. He was tense at first, but soon relaxed.

"You can't morph."

"I have to. What if they need me?"

"That's my point, Ryan. They all need you. You can't leave them. You can't leave us."

"Alright. I'll only do it in emergencies."

"That's all I ask. For now."

"Elizabeth?"

"Yes?"

"Will you stay? The nightmares might come back." I nodded and walked to my new friend's bed. As we laid down, he wrapped his arms around me. I snuggled into Ryan's embrace.

"Thanks, Ellie." We slowly drifted off to sleep and Ryan didn't have more nightmares.

"Elizabeth?" I woke to someone calling my name. I sat up, disoriented. Then, I remembered and hugged Ryan.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm good, Ellie."

"Why do you call me that?"

"Elizabeth is kind of long." I grinned and headed back to my room.

"Could Elizabeth Grayson and Ryan Mitchell come to the Captains office?"


	2. Special Rangers

Chapter Two: Special Rangers

"You wanted to see us, sir?"

"Have a seat." Ms. Fairweather was in the room too.

"We want to discuss your powers. You are the Special Rangers. Titanium and Gold. You two are more powerful than all the others. Now, I'm sure you figured out how to morph, Elizabeth."

"Does it even matter what we say? Because I said, 'awesome power.'"

"A Ranger must figure out what to say. It usually just comes to them. You can say that or 'gold power.'"

"Now, you two must train. Tell your fellow Rangers that I said for Ryan to train Elizabeth. You are stronger and I wanted her to know self-defense. I don't really care what you do, but train." We nodded. "Be sure to keep this a secret."

"Go change." I agreed and went to my room to pull on my black workout clothes that were conveniently placed there by the crew.

"Reporting for duty!"

"Are you always this sarcastic?"

"Pretty much." He chuckled and led me to the Rescuemobile. I don't know the official name, so I'm calling it that for now. The other Rangers were already in the car.

"Elizabeth? Where are you going?"

"The Captain wants me to train with you. I'm not as strong, but he doesn't want me to be defenseless. He asked Ryan to do it."

"Hop in." We trained for hours and then the Demons were back. I was told to stay in the car, but I followed them. I transformed and watched as Ryan fought the clone alone. Then they ran off and I helped him. It was about to kill us both, when the clone exploded.

"Carter?" he said into his morpher. "Carter, are you there? Dana?" We ran in their direction as there was no answer. I morphed back. When I saw my brother was alive, I ran to hug him.

"Elizabeth Brooke Grayson! I told you to stay in the car."

"And I don't take orders! Plus, you, the idiot, decided to be stupid and almost get killed."

Hours later, I was talking to Ryan in his room. I could see the tattoo hurt him during the fight. Carter walked in and confronted him about it. Then the Captain said he couldn't morph anymore. I instinctively grabbed his hand for support.

"Hey, Elizabeth, since I can't morph anymore, want to go train again?"

"Sure." We trained for a few more hours and then headed to bed. Tonight, I was the one that had a nightmare.

_I looked around and saw Ryan, lying on the ground. He was in obvious pain. I could see the snake moving up his back, glowing as it went. It reached his shoulders and hopped out of his suit, biting him. Electric shocks ran through him. Then, it was gone and he was dead. I knew it instinctively and it hurt._

"Ellie! Are you okay?"

"I don't know." I whispered as he wrapped his arms around me. I buried my face in his chest.

"There's a reason I know what you are going through, Ryan and understand."

"What are you talking about?"

"Please, don't interrupt me. I was ten years old. My brother Carter and I were in a bedroom when it happened. There was a fire. I was trapped and confused and called out to my Mom. She asked for help and firefighter came. He only saw Carter. Then, a demon came. He saved me, but kept me prisoner, like you. I was gone for two weeks. My mom came and I escaped. She didn't. But, that night, in my dreams, I saw him again. The Cobra. He gave me a tattoo as well, on the big toe on my left foot. Every time I was happy, it would burn and travel up. Once it gets to my neck, I will die. I never saw Mom again. Dad died in the fire. Carter doesn't remember. He was with Grandma. He thinks Mom died in the fire too."

"Where is the tattoo now?" I pulled up my shirt and showed him the spot on my left hip. He sucked in air, making a sound similar to a gasp. He then sighed and we went to sleep.

The next day, Carter knocked on my door.

"Hey, El. Sorry I haven't been around much recently."

"Don't worry about it. I know how busy you've been with the demons. I've had Ryan to keep me company anyway."

"And how do you feel about Mr. Mitchell?"

"I don't know, little brother. I feel like we understand each other better than I understand most people. There's something similar, connecting us together." I knew exactly what it was, but I wasn't going to tell him.

"Says the girl who had all of my friends in love with her in high school."

"It's not my fault your nerdy friends thought I was cool!" Fighting with Carter wasn't anything new. We always used to fight. It was pretty fun. Just as I thought that, the cobra started burning. The burn was more painful than it had ever been and it was moving up my stomach and back rapidly. I gasped, holding my side.

"Get Ryan! Now!" I said with my teeth clenched together. I felt Ryan wrap his arms around me and gently pick me up.

"Ellie, can you hear me?" I could hear the concern in his voice and nodded.

"Carter, I can handle this. Get my sister. Meet us at the clinic." I felt my brother leave. "Now, Elizabeth Brooke Grayson, I would like you to know that I hate you. You are a terrible Ranger, not to mention ugly and stupid." I could feel the tears running down my face as the pain stopped.

"Thanks."

"I hate lying to you like that."

"It was necessary, Ry." Dana instructed me to rest until morning.

When I awoke, everybody was standing around me. I quickly filled them in, leaving out the horrifying details of my capture that I told Ryan yesterday.

"What I want to know is how Ryan got it to stop," Kelsey commented.

"I told him yesterday."

"I can't believe you never told me, Liza." That was the first time Carter spoke. Then, the alarm went off, leaving me alone with Ryan.

"Let's go?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"They are going to need us. So, we are going to fight the Cobra." I grabbed his outstretched hand.

The fight wasn't long, but it almost killed Ryan. I hugged him once it was over.

"We did it!" We quickly morphed and Ryan called the Max-Solar Zord.

"It's me!"

"Ryan, the Cobra." Dana said.

"Is gone. We took care of it.

"Call on the Lightening Gold Zord," Ms. Fairweather's voice sounded in my helmet. I did and then there were more instructions.

"Ryan, activate the Lightening Solar Zord." He did as asked and our zords were combined. "Then, Carter, activate the Ultra Megazord." Our megazords combined and we defeated Diabolico. Then, Ry and I headed back alone. I quickly demorphed and went to ask him pretend questions about the fight.

"Come on! We are celebrating!" Carter came in.

"How was the fight?"

"You already asked Ryan."

"True. But I want to hear your side."

"It was good. I'm glad we finally defeated him." The Captain was making a toast when the alarm went off.

"Please tell me that's a drill." Kelsey said.

"We don't have drills." The Captain replied. We walked out to the spot and saw a shape in the sky.

"I thought she was destroyed." Ryan whispered.

"Who is it?" Dana asked.

"Queen Bansheera," Ryan and I said at the same time.

"She's worse than ten Diabolicos."

(AN: I know, it's really short. But it seemed a good place to stop. By the way, for Elizabeth either go to my polyvore account, it's the same username as this, or Google Alona Tal)


	3. A New Adventure

It's been a few weeks since Olympius entered Mariner Bay. All of the Rangers, myself included, are still worried about Queen Bansheera's "warning." Unfortunately, Olympius has been kicking our asses.

On the bright side, Carter and I are closer than ever. And Ryan and I have become great friends. It helps that we are the only ones who understand the horrors of being kidnapped by a Demon. On a random spin, we actually started dating. It was a weird, chance occurrence, but neither one of us regrets it. Not that, for those of you with dirty minds. I mean, we are glad we got together.

Speaking of Ryan, he just opened my door.

"Hey, El. Can we talk?"

"Sure, Ry. What's wrong?" I said, catching a glimpse of his face.

"I'm leaving."

"Why?"

"I need to find out a way to defeat Queen Bansheera. Because I know, and you do too, that if we just go up against her, we will lose."

"I'm coming with you."

"No."

"You can't stop me!"

"I said no, Elizabeth."

"And I will follow you."

"The Rangers need you here."

"They need you too."

"Alright, El. You can come, but I'm in charge."

"Don't count on it." He rolled his eyes.

"You can't come as yourself."

"I have a plan. But you have to go along with me." He agreed and we just relaxed on the couch, my head on his chest. "We need to see your dad first. Tell him the plan."

~X~

"Sir?"

"Come on in."

"I'm leaving, Dad." Captain Mitchell was shocked.

"I'm going too."

"_Where_ are you going?"

"We want to find any and all weaknesses of Queen Bansheera. If we just fight her, we will lose."

"Alright. Permission granted."

"Oh, and I'm going as the Gold Ranger." The Captain nodded.

"I'm assuming you have a plan?"

"We do."

"Dad, we are leaving the day after tomorrow, but _Elizabeth_ is leaving today." We walked out into the hallway of the Aquabase. Time to start the plan.

"Ryan! I can't do this anymore!"

"Do what?"

"Sit here, alone, waiting for you to come home! It hurts too much! What if you don't come back?"

"I always do, Ellie."

"One day you won't! One day you will die!"

"Elizabeth, I can handle myself."

"You, Carter, Dana, all the Rangers. You are my family! And I can't just stand by and watch you almost die on a daily basis!" My yelling was attracting the attention of the entire Aquabase now.

"Elizabeth, we will be fine."

"Not always! One day, I will end up losing one of you. And I can't sit by and watch it happen." I ran out of the room then, heading toward my room. I quickly packed all my stuff, especially all the pictures of my 'family.' I then headed to the tunnel out. I got in the Rescue Rover and commanded a technician to drive me away. He dropped me off at a hotel.

"Nice acting, Miss Grayson."

"Why thank you, Captain."

"I instructed the technician to drop you off at that hotel. You have reservations there. If you show him your morpher, he will give you place to store your belongings until you return. Stop by the base in the morning, in uniform. You will leave from there. I will have your pack, don't bring anything, but your morpher and the clothes you are wearing."

"Thanks, sir."

~X~

The next morning was stressful, but I followed my instructions perfectly.

"Who are you?" Kelsey confronted me as soon as I reached the base.

"I'm sorry, but I was ordered not to tell you. Only a few people know."

"Who knows?"

"Well, I know, obviously, so does the Captain, Ms. Fairweather, Ms. Grayson, and Ryan. Where is Elizabeth by the way?"

"She left yesterday. The girl had a freak out."

"That's too bad. She really loved you guys."

"That's why she left."

"I see."

"Why are you here?"

"Not my responsibility to tell you. Now, I must go find Ryan."

"Why?"

"Because the Captain asked to see us both in the conference room with the other Rangers when I got here."

"He's in his room. He was really upset that Elizabeth left." I quickly went to find Ryan and soon found myself in his arms.

"Hi!"

"Hello."

"I missed you, Ry."

"You were gone for less than ten hours, but I missed you too."

"Let's go. Meeting to announce that we are leaving." He let go of me and we walked down to the conference room.

"Nice of you to finally get here!" Joel said. "I have things to do." I bowed.

"Sorry, master. Anyway, I'm leaving."

"So am I."

"Why are you leaving?" Dana looked to be almost in tears. It looked like she was already emotional, having cried herself to sleep. I could see it on her face. She looked tired, stressed, and sad.

"Queen Bansheera's power grows with everyday. If we were to go out there and face her, we would lose. So, we are going to try to find out all of her weaknesses. The Captain already agreed." Ryan walked over to hug his sister and then we were gone. I powered down as soon as we were in the car and quickly kissed Ryan.

"Ready to do this?" I nodded and we set off to try and stop the Queen.

AN: I know, it's short AGAIN. But I'll try to make the next one longer.


	4. The Fate of Lightspeed and It's Rangers

I walked up behind Ryan.

"Hey, Ry, are you okay?" I gently ran my fingers through his hair as I sat next to him.

"I miss them."

"I know, I do too."

"We've been gone for weeks, without contacting them."

"I know. Come on, let's go try to find the cave." It took hours, but we finally managed to find the place where the Demons used to be concealed. Why was Vypra here? What the hell? She just raised Diabolico. Damn it.

"Aquabase," Ryan said into his morpher. It opened a little camera screen so we could video chat.

"Vypra raised Diabolico. From the dead." I could see that it was breaking up and soon the connection went fuzzy.

"We tried, Ry. Now, they know that something is going on."

"True." He hugged me.

"Let's go. We need to find the Sand Sorcerer."

It took us weeks to find him. Actually, he found us. The others were trapped in another dimension and we got them out, but the Sorcerer was lost in the process. But we soon found out Queen Bansheera's plan.

"Carter! I know what she's up to. She wants to resurrect all the demons." He explained the ceremony briefly before we were interrupted.

"Well, if it isn't the Titanium and Gold Rangers." We were soon overwhelmed and tied up. I could reach my morpher and get out, but I wouldn't be able to fight off all the Batlings. The video was still on, so we were anticipating one of the Rangers coming to save us.

"Hey, Ellie."

"Yeah?"

"Marry me?"

"Really? Could you ask at a worse time?"

"Sorry, but I've been planning it for a while."

"I guess I can forgive you, but I'm not saying yes. Not yet. I can't say yes and then not make it through the battle. Once it's over, I'll marry you."

"I love you, you know."

"I know. Just like you know I love you back."

It turned out to be Carter that rescued us. As soon as he walked in, I had already morphed, preparing to break out. We then escaped on his fly thing. I really missed my brother!

We managed to destroy the Omega Megazord, but the last stone was put in place anyway. The ceremony was beginning! We rushed into the palace thing of Queen Bansheera and met up with the other Rangers. Oh my, I missed them. We were just fighting Batlings, but Carter was fighting the Queen herself. When the lid was opened, he managed to get her in there, but she pulled him in with her.

"Carter!" Dana and I screamed at the same time. Ryan was the first to reach him, thrusting his hand into the tomb.

"Grab on!"

"It's too far. Close the lid."

"No!" I ran up there and saw my brother, hanging onto a root. Queen Bansheera had a grip on his leg. Then, Diabolico came up and cut Carter loose. We had a major group hug once my brother was out of the hole.

"We need to leave, now!" Chad yelled. We, the Lighspeed Power Rangers, ran out into the city. The others took their helmets off and I glanced at the Captain. He nodded. I hugged Ryan.

"Yes." He grinned.

"Ryan! What do you think my sister would say about this?" I pulled off my helmet and smirked.

"Why don't you ask me yourself, little brother?"

"Liza?"

"In the flesh."

"Why didn't you tell me you were a Ranger?"

"Why didn't you tell me _you_ were a Ranger?"

"So, you've been alone with Ryan for months. Have you slept with him yet?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business, Carter." I snarled. I held my left hand behind my back, signaling Ryan to wait.

"I'm your brother, of course it's my business." I walked up to Carter.

"Does that make it Ryan's business that you're sleeping with Dana?" I hissed into his ear.

"How did you know?"

"The same way I always know."

"Li, you aren't psychic."

"Can you prove it?" He was silent.

"Power down." I said and grabbed Ryan's hand as he did the same.

"We have things to do. See you later, Carter. And you _will_ drop what you said earlier or their will be repercussions." My brother nodded, smart guy. I gently hugged Dana.

"I'll see you later, honey and explain everything."

"Promise?"

"I promise, Day."

Ryan and I ran off hand in hand, laughing. Abruptly, once we were far enough away, I stopped and faced him.

"Planning on giving me that ring anytime soon?" He laughed and pulled a black box out of his pocket.

"Will you marry me, Ellie?"

"I already said yes, didn't I?" As we kissed, I felt him slip something onto my finger. I pulled back to look at my ring.

"I love it! It suits us perfectly."

"That's why I picked it." We soon decided to head back to the Captain, Rangers, and Ms. Fairweather.

It took a few hours to explain everything. We wanted the engagement to be a surprise, so we didn't tell them that. They explained Olympius, along with other things. I was jealous when I learned they met the Lost Galaxy Rangers and almost cried when I found out about the destruction of the Aquabase.

"So, Elizabeth, wanna show us what you can do?"

"Sure. Come on, Ry."

"They're dating! He'll go easy on her!" Joel said.

"We're not dating." I replied.

"They're engaged," Dana said quietly. I lifted my left hand to show them my ring.

"He asked in Bansheera's lair. I accepted after the battle. And he knows better than to go easy on me, Joel." I quickly morphed. They laughed when I said 'awesome power.' The fight began with a swift kick aimed to Ryan's head, which he dodged.

"I want to try," Joel decided.

"Elizabeth, don't break anything," The Captain commanded. It took Joel less than thirty seconds to be overpowered. I only bruised him, careful not to break any bones.

"Come on, guys," Kelsey said. "I think my grandma will let us stay there tonight."

"Hold on. We need to go back to the hotel and grab my stuff."

"I wish I had stuff. My pictures, clothes, all of it." Dana said.

"You can buy new clothes," I replied. "And I made copies of everybody's pictures. Except for the new ones, but I'm sure we'll see the Galaxy Rangers again." Dana hugged me.

"You are the best, Elizabeth!"

"I know."

~X~

"Grandma?" Kelsey said tentatively.

"What is it, honey?"

"The Aquabase was destroyed. Can we stay here for a few days?"

"Alright, but you have to follow my rules." We walked into Mrs. Winslow's house and sat down. "Hey, Kel, will you introduce me to your friends?" Kelsey nodded.

"That's Carter, you already met him." My brother nodded.

"His sister, Elizabeth." I waved.

"Her fiancé, Ryan." Ry waved too.

"His sister, Dana." Dana smiled.

"Chad," he nodded.

"Joel."

"Nice to meet you, ma'am." He said.

"Ms. Fairweather."

"You can call me Angela now."

"And finally, Captain Mitchell, Ryan and Dana's father."

"Who is what color?"

"Well, I'm yellow, Carter's red, Liza's gold, Ryan's Titanium, Joel's green, Dana's pink, Chad's blue."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, but I'm sure you're all tired. The guest bedrooms are filled with blankets and pillows, you can pair up, but no boys and girls together." We agreed, but I was wary about leaving Ryan for the night. I slept okay, but Carter shook me awake.

"Ryan?" He nodded and I ran to his bedroom. I quickly pulled my fiancé into my arms and ran my fingers through his hair. I could see the others watching in the doorway, but I ignored them.

"Ryan, honey, your safe. I'm right here. It's okay. You can wake up now." I whispered in his ear. He jolted awake.

"Are you okay, Ry?"

"I'm fine. Just another nightmare."

"The same one?" He shook his head.

"Similar?" He nodded.

"Captain, Rangers, Ms. Winslow, Angela, I've got it. I can take it from here." They all left. I hugged Ryan tight.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No. It's the same as always anyway. It's always me in Diabolico's lair."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah. Go tell the others and go back to bed." I nodded. "I love you!"

"I love you too, Ry." I untangled myself from him and went back to my room after telling the others.

_I was tied up on the wall, chains around my wrists. There was a monster in front of me, I don't know which one. It's a new one every time._

"_Young Elizabeth, so lovely to see you again." He tortured me for hours, knives, blades, and other painful objects were pressed against my skin._

"_Step away from my daughter!"_

"_Mommy!" I yelled. She unclicked my chains._

"_Hi, baby. Run!" she screamed as the demon grabbed her. Tears ran down my face as I ran out of the place and to the nearest hospital._

"_I'm lost!" they took me back to Grandma's and I saw Carter again. But my Mommy was gone forever._

I woke up in Ryan's arms.

"Hi."

"Are you okay, Eliie?"

"Fine." We were alone this time.

"Do you want to just get up?" I nodded and stood, taking his hand in mine. We walked downstairs and found Kelsey's grandma sitting alone.

"Are you two okay?"

"We're fine, Ms. Winslow."

"Do you have nightmares often?" Worry creased her brow.

"Every few days. Rarely do we both have them in one night." She nodded.

"Are you hungry?"

"Starving." I replied in response to her question. She had her chef make us a quick breakfast and ate with us. We were soon joined by Captain Mitchell, Ms. Fairweather-Angela, and Kelsey. Dana wasn't far behind, with Carter following her like a lost puppy.

"What are you doing today?"

"I think Ryan, Carter, Dana, and I should go see my Grandma. I haven't seen her in years and she'll want to know that we are safe. Plus, I want to tell her about the engagement."

"I understand why Ryan's going, but why me?"

"You're dating Carter, are you not?" Everyone, but Carter was shocked.

"How did you know, Li?"

"I'm psychic!"`

"She is not. She's just observant." Carter replied. We laughed and got ready to go to Grandma's house after lunch.


	5. Important Information

I have a few announcements to make. Please read, it's important.

One- I would like to profusely apologize for not updating in a while. I've decided to go back and update some of my older stories that I haven't updated in forever. I'm actually currently working on Unexpected Occurrences.

Two- I read an awesome book this weekend. It's called _Hearts at Stake_ by Alyxandra Harvey. If you like vampires at all, read it. Then write Fanfiction because there are only two and that's depressing me. I like can't even express how much I love it. I've already convinced two people to read it, my sister _Gummyworm3 _and my new Fanfiction friend _Romanceluver91._ Because I'm such a nice person I'll even type up the summary on the back of the book.

_Nicholas smirked at me, easing languidly out of the shadows, totally invading my personal space. I hated that he was so handsome, with his tousled dark hair and his serious expression. There was something else in his expression suddenly, something slightly wicked. I took a step back, wondering why my stomach felt so funny. He advanced and I backed away, until I bumped into the log wall of the house. I remembered, too late, Solange's simplest warning about vampires: if you ran, they chased. It was just in their nature._

**Solange has always known she will become a vampire on her sixteenth birthday. And as the only female vampire born, not made, she is surrounded by danger. When she is kidnapped, it is up to her older brother Nicholas and her human best friend, Lucy, to save her. But can Lucy first save herself from Nicholas, who tempts her with every look? And what will Solange's own fate be if she surrenders her heart to the vampire hunter who has become her surprising ally against the bloodthirsty ruling class at the royal court?**

It's in the point of view of Solange and Lucy, so you can see what's happening in both locations. It's amazing. Seriously, read it.

Three- I'm also writing one of those. It would be hypocritical to tell you guys to and not do it myself. But I may wait to have a few chapters before I post it, like I did with _The Warren Line._

Four- Feel free to vote on what stories you think I should update next. I'll put a poll on my profile or you can just review. I will try to listen, but I will also try to write as the inspiration comes to me. My life is currently swamped and I've had little time to concentrate on writing.

Five- I'm also trying to work on my original story. I lost the first chapter, so I need to restart it entirely. I will post it on once I've gotten a few chapters written.

Six- I've decided to start carrying a notebook around, to jot down things when they come to me. This should help with the updating process.


End file.
